


hold on to the memories (they will hold on to you)

by iregretthis (Set2Free)



Series: i can't believe i captured your heart [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Derek Morgan, Spencer is a brat, mentions of alcohol and drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set2Free/pseuds/iregretthis
Summary: “Alright pretty boy, let’s get you into bed, huh?”“Slight problem with that,” Spencer smiled sheepishly at Derek. “I cannot move. At all.” Derek stared blankly at Spencer as he continued. “I’ve been rendered immobile.”“Okay so… how do we go about fixing that?”“I mean,” he sighed. “I think you might have to carry me.”“...fine. Whatever. You’re lucky I love you.”---Or... the aftermath of a New Year's Eve party, where Spencer is lazy and Derek is Tired™
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia & Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia & Spencer Reid, if you squint
Series: i can't believe i captured your heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759312
Comments: 6
Kudos: 263





	hold on to the memories (they will hold on to you)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my second fic for this fandom, so i'm still feeling out the characters. i wrote this fic instead of sleeping so it's completely unbeta'd. if you see any errors let me know!!
> 
> title is from New Years Day by Taylor Swift, which is really the song that inspired this whole fic :)

“What are you plotting?”

“What?”

“What crazy ideas do you have bouncing around in that big brain of yours?”

“Nothing! Why do you assume I’m plotting something?”

“Well, you keep looking at me pretty boy, so it’s obviously something.”

Spencer couldn’t help his small smile at the words. “Am I not allowed to look at my boyfriend now?”

Derek shook his head, suppressing a grin of his own. “Not when you’re looking at me like that. I prefer to be admired, not analyzed.”

Spencer let out a quiet laugh and softly squeezed Derek’s hand with his own. They were laying on the floor of Derek’s living room, slightly tipsy from the previous festivities. 

The team wanted to throw a New Year’s Eve bash, and Derek - the oh-so gracious host - went all out to ensure everyone would enjoy themselves. The effects of Spencer’s excessive champagne consumption were just beginning to wear off as it neared two in the morning. 

Derek had a hard time ushering out everyone, having to call a driving service for J.J. and Prentiss, who had ditched their heels and drunkenly sang the latest Taylor Swift song as loud as they could.

The last of the team had vacated about an hour ago, Garcia leaving both boys with a kiss on their foreheads and a promise to kick their asses if they stayed up all night.

Spencer was obviously tired, his yawns were becoming more frequent and obvious the longer they lay there. His hair was covered with a light dusting of glitter - courtesy of Garcia - and his eyes were filled with a strange intensity as he studied Derek.

They had originally planned to clean up most of the decorations and empty beer bottles from the kitchen before going to bed. But somehow Spencer got distracted trying to pick up individual strands of confetti off the hardwood floor. After getting further off task with the discovery of an old photo album, the two men had found themselves giggling as they lay holding one another on the hard surface.

After a moment of silence, Spencer spoke suddenly. “God, you’re beautiful”

Derek looked over at his partner again, with a bemused, but fond look “Thanks baby. You’re not too bad yourself.”

Spencer instantly lit up, his eyes sparkled as Derek gazed back at him. His entire face seemed to be glowing as he beamed, reminding Derek that Spencer still wasn’t entirely sober.

“Alright pretty boy, let’s get you into bed, huh?” Derek sat up from their spot on the floor, stretching slightly as Spencer’s grip on his hand tightened.

“Slight problem with that,” Spencer smiled sheepishly at Derek. “I cannot move. At all.” Derek stared blankly at Spencer as he continued. “I’ve been rendered immobile.”

Derek could feel his eyes rolling as the genius looked up at him, his expression glimmering with false innocence. “Okay so… how do we go about fixing that?” 

“I mean,” he sighed. “I think you might have to carry me.”

“Oh, is that right?” Derek laughed, shaking his head as he tried to hide his fond amusement for the younger man.

“I’m afraid so. The only way I’m leaving this room is in your arms.”

Derek stared at his lover for a beat, clearly weighing his options. Spencer’s eyes bore into his, wide and pleading. It wasn’t often that Spencer played the “puppy dog eyes” card, but when he did, it was absolutely terrible.

After about 5 seconds, Derek cracked. 

“Fine. Whatever. You’re lucky I love you.”

Spencer grinned triumphantly, fist pumping the air as Derek chuckled and adjusted his stance so he could more easily scoop Reid into his arms.

After getting Spencer settled, comfortably holding the gangly man bridal style, Derek made his way to bed. 

“Thank you…” Spencer whispered, leaning his head against Derek’s shoulder. “For tonight. I had fun. I don’t think I’m quite sober yet.” 

Derek smiled softly, gently placing Spencer on his side of the bed, and leaning down to kiss his cheek. 

“Of course, baby. I had fun too.” Derek stretched tiredly, before moving to get out of his belt and tight pants. 

He was too tired to properly change into his sleep clothes, so instead he tumbled into bed wearing only his boxers. Derek flicked off the lamp on his bedside table and nuzzled into the blankets. Spencer’s arm flung out almost immediately, feeling around for Derek before finding him and pulling him close.

Once the men were comfortably intertwined - Spencer acting as the big spoon as his long limbs wrapped around Derek’s body - Derek could finally feel the sleep he’d been craving settle deep into his bones.

“I love you.” Spencer said quietly into Derek’s ear. Derek couldn’t contain his grin.

“I love you too. Even if you are a lazy son of a bitch.” 

Spencer let out a small huff of laughter, and kissed the back of Derek's shoulder. 

After a quiet moment, Derek's breathing began to even out. Spencer pulled his sleeping form impossibly closer, inhaling the slight remnants of cologne that lingered.

His voice was soft as he whispered into the dark room. 

"I'll never stop holding on to you."


End file.
